<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange and Unusual by BookwormQueen27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447541">Strange and Unusual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27'>BookwormQueen27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Beetlejuice in situations that you guys recommend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! So, please comment any prompts or situations you want to see any Beetlejuice characters in (Movie, cartoon, musical, etc.) I will write honestly anything! It can be funny or serious! Anything!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Which is Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks dweebletpri for the prompt for this chapter. This is musical! Lydia realizing that there are more Beetlejuice's.<br/>Warning, there is cursing in this (for ye innocent minds)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks dweebletpri for the prompt for this chapter. This is musical! Lydia realizing that there are more Beetlejuice's.<br/>Warning, there is cursing in this (for ye innocent minds)<br/>Feel free to comment any other promts you might have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I was on YouTube,” Lydia entered the living room, drawing the attention of her four parents.</p><p>	“Dear Lord,” Charles already groaned, knowing the alarming amount of things Lydia had already shown him on YouTube.</p><p>	“Thanks for the support, dad,” The goth quickly stuck her tongue out at her father, before turning back to everyone else, “Well, while I was listening to my heavy metal rock bands-”</p><p>	“I thought you listened to musicals?” Barbara’s brows creased as she looked at the girl.</p><p>	“Shh,” Lydia silenced her ghost mother, “I came across this video called ‘Beetlejuice Wedding Scene,” She watched as the adults looked at each other, confused.</p><p>	A sudden poof was heard, a cloud of smoke following it, revealing the moldy demon himself, “I heard my name,” He dramatically stated, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>	Lydia just waved him off and continued with her story, “So, I watched it, not sure of what I would find,” She paused.</p><p>	“What was it?” Adam asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>	“Well, it was from a movie, the dude who played Batman was playing BJ and Veronica Sawyer was me,” She explained slowly, “And he was marrying her, like this trash can,” She guestered to Beetlejuice, who yelled a quick ‘Hey!’, “Did to me, except, he wanted someone in his bed more than to be alive, from what I watched at least,” </p><p>	Delia shook her head slowly, “That’s awful,” She stopped, remembering what else her step-daughter had said, “Wait, a movie?”</p><p>	Lydia shrugged, “I don’t know, I fell down a rabbit hole after that little clip. Turns out, there was a movie about Beetlejuice that came out in the late 80’s,”</p><p>	“The 80’s were legit!” Beetlejuice was now laying on the ground, kicking his feet like a child.</p><p>	“And, I accidentally watched the whole movie,”</p><p>	“Was it good?” Charles asked from his spot on the couch.</p><p>	“I mean, if it wasn’t about us, it would have probably been amazing, like you dad,” She pointed to the man, “Look like a pedophile in the movie, and were blonde,” She moved her finger to Barbara, “You had brown hair and a perm. Adam looked like a molester as well,” She turned to Delia, her arms now crossed, “Delia’s actress was that mom from Home Alone, and freakin’ awesome, but her character was a bitch!” </p><p>	“Lydia!” Someone exclaimed, but was quickly forgotten by Beetlejuice’s cry of ‘What about me?’</p><p>	“You, BJ, were a pervert, pedophile, and rapist in one,” Her nose wrinkled, “Thank God you are like a step down from his level,” </p><p>	“Oh, Hell yeah!” Beetlejuice pumped his fist.</p><p>	“Why are you proud of that?” Barbara asked.</p><p>	The demon turned to her, his eyes wide, “I’m better than someone, Babs, I think I’m allowed to celebrate,” </p><p>	“Well, after I watched the movie, I was suggested the cartoon,” </p><p>	Charles groaned, “There’s a cartoon as well?”</p><p>	“Yep!” Lydia nodded, an obnoxiously large smile on her face, “And it was amazing!” </p><p>	“Why?” Adam raised his hand.</p><p>	“Who cares! It was amazing!”</p><p>	“And probably for three year olds,”</p><p>	“Dad, I have the mental capacity of a three year old,” Lydia stated, proudly, “I have to tell you all about it!” </p><p>	“We aren’t stopping you,” Delia waved her on, while she moved closer to Charles.</p><p>	“Well, the Maitlands sadly aren’t in it, for some odd reason,” She tapped her chin, “But, dad in it, well, he doesn’t care about anything and is basically always roasting Delia,” Her eyes got wide, “And Delia, she looks like she just got botox, and she is always trying to be all happy, but, show me just ignores her most of the time,” </p><p>	“What about Beetle-”</p><p>	“Yeah! What about me?!” The demon cried out from the floor. </p><p>	“Well, you were essentially a baby, and I loved it,” Lydia clapped her hands together, “Plus, there were times when he would turn into this girl named Bettyjuice-”</p><p>	“Yeah! Fuck gender rules!” The man on the floor clapped. </p><p>	“And Betty was always so nice! Why couldn’t you be like that?” The teenager complained.</p><p>	“Be glad he wasn’t a pedo like the movie one,” Delia muttered from her spot on the couch.</p><p>	“Like, you guys are all chaotic, but you are the neutral version of Beetlejuice, the movie is the evil form, and the cartoon is the good one. Why couldn’t you be like that?” She asked her best friend. </p><p>	“I hate to break up this conversation, but I think I hear my phone ringing,” Charles quickly stood up, his phone definitely not ringing, as he rushed from the room.</p><p>	Delia watched him leave the room, before turning back to the others in the room, “Uh, the aura needs cleansed, the energy is bad!” She exited to go upstairs, following her husband.</p><p>	Lydia turned to her ghost parents who sat awkwardly in front of her, “I suppose you have something to do as well,” She crossed her arms. </p><p>	Barbara slowly rose, pulling Adam with her, “Oh! Supper isn’t even started yet,” She pulled him out of the room as they moved to the kitchen, leaving the teenager and the demon alone. </p><p>        "Wow, I guess no one really cares about the 4th wall anymore then," Beetlejuice stated, staring off as if he was a character from the office. </p><p>        "What?"</p><p>        "Nothing," The demon waved her question off.</p><p>	“Well then, I have one thing I want to see,” Lydia turned to her friend, a smirk on her face.</p><p>        "And what is that?" </p><p>        “I want to see your best Bettyjuice, bastard,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Greatest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Delia and Charles get in a fight, and it leaves Delia wondering if she had lost everything once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to Davie for giving me this prompt, I hope it satisfies. Also, feel free to comment any other ideas you might have! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delia sat on the front porch, her eyes red from tears. God, this was all her fault, she knew it. Charles must hate her so much. Yet, for some reason, something inside was stopping her from moving farther than that porch of her house. </p><p>	So, there she was, sitting on the old wood, her nails picking at the peeling paint and her dress getting covered in dirt and dust. She probably looked like a mess, or more so than normal. Her face must be red, her cheeks blotchy and her eyes bloodshot. How could she be so foolish to think that Charles would want that? To think that Charles would want her? She was so naive, so fucking stupid. </p><p>	Her hands went to her head, nails clawing at the rouge strands of red hair that escaped from her top-knot. Who, honestly would want her?</p><p>	The sound of wood creaking behind her caused her head to shoot up, her eyes wide, yet she dared not to turn around. It was probably just her mind, after all, who would come out at this time of day? It was pitch black, allowing the stars to shine even brighter. If she wasn’t dying inside, Delia might have found comfort in the sight, but right now, she didn’t even know if she would be engaged in the morning. </p><p>	“Wow, Daphne! You look like shit!” Of course, out of everyone, it had to be the most crude find her. </p><p>	Tears began to leak from the redhead’s eyes once more, her already smeared mascara running even more. Damn it. “Thanks,” She managed to let out as she sobbed, her head falling into her arms. </p><p>	“Fuck,” She heard the demon breath out as she tried to stop herself. Delia felt the wood beside her dip as Beetlejuice sat down tensely. “‘M sorry,” He mumbled, his eyes wide. </p><p>	Delia let out a choked laugh as she raised her head slightly, taking in the sight of the panicked demon, tears still flowing down her face.</p><p>	“You okay?” His eyes were wide, his spiked hair growing black at the tips.</p><p> </p><p>	“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Delia turned back to the sky, the stars blurry through her tears.<br/>	“That was not what-” The demon rubbed his temples, an action he had seen Charles do multiple times, “You know what, you wanna talk about it?” He asked gently.</p><p>“No-”</p><p>	Beetlejuice put up his hand, “You will talk about it, no deflecting or any of that shit Lydia tries to pull on you,” </p><p>With a groan, Delia roughly wiped a stream of tears from her cheek, the hand smeared with water mascara. Lord, she was a mess, “Why do you care anyway?” She growled, angry at herself. </p><p>“Because you are my best friend’s future stepmother,” He quickly stated. Delia’s eyes once more filled with tears, at his words, “And I care about you. You helped me get over my mom and tell sexy and Babs that I liked them,” He more carefully added, “So, I will sit her until you tell me what happened,”</p><p>Delia rolled her eyes at his words, “Have you ever been afraid of losing everything?” She slowly asked, her eyes glued on the heavens above her. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Mr. Juice, I fucked up, like I always do,” She breathed out, her hands itching for her vape pen, which was in the house, the last place she wanted to go at the moment, “And Charles is realizing that marrying me would be a mistake…” Delia forced her eyes shut, not wanting to think about the worst. </p><p>“Ol’ Chuck would be a fool to pass you up!” Beetlejuice laughed, “You couldn’t do anything to make him not love you, I mean, you two stayed together even through the whole ‘Day-O’ thing,” His tone turned more serious, “Come on, you guys are like the second greatest couple ever!” </p><p>Delia turned to the demon, her brows creased, “Second greatest?” Her voice was weak.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, after me, Babs, and Sexy,” The redhead let out a watery laugh, “I have to ship us first, but you guys are close second,”</p><p>Delia felt her tears begin to dry on her face, a small smile growing on her face, “Thanks, Mr. Juice,” Her smile fell, “I don’t think I can see him yet, though, not right now at least,” Her gaze fell to the floor.</p><p>“That’s fine, I’m like, 57% sure that Lydia is still talking to him,” Delia chose to ignore his words, “I’ll sit out here though, with you, if you’d like that?” Suddenly, the demon was nervous once more. </p><p>“Of course you can stay, Mr. Juice,” Delia’s hand went to push a rouge strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p> “Also, no more of that ‘Mr. Juice’ bullshit, Beetlejuice is fine,”</p><p>	Delia shook her head, her smile growing wider at his words, “ Okay, Beetlejuice,” She tested the name on her tongue. </p><p>“See, that’s much nicer sounding, Delia.” </p><p>Delia almost exploded as Beetlejuice said her name, the first time he had ever gotten it right since they had met, but she managed to stay calm. “Well, do you know where the star Beetleguese is?” She slowly asked after the two had sat in silence for a while. </p><p>“No,” The demon turned to her, his eyes wide, “Can you show me?” </p><p>Delia nodded slowly. She wasn’t ready to go confront Charles yet, but something inside her told her, she would be alright. She had found her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Til Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetleguese's (Movie!) death and meeting Juno.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks LuckOfTheClaws for this prompt, though I'm sorry it was so short. Warning for suicide. Feel free to comment any other prompts or ideas you may have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was done. Nothing was working out anymore, not for anyone. Outside of his humble little hut, the whole of Europe was being killed by a plague. It was stupid. No one knew where it came from, what it was, or how to cure it. He had watched it kill his family, yet it dare spare him from a blissful end. What sort of Hell was he living in? </p><p>	Beetleguese stared at the rope that was hanging loosely in front of him. Soon, it would be over. Soon, he’d be in the promised heaven, away from the roads covered in shit and the people laced with death. This would be his peace. </p><p>	Around he heard the scattering rats as they ate his stale food, and they could have it, he didn’t want any of it, not anymore. No longer would his mother cook stew by the dying fire, nor would his sister enchant a drunken sailor. They were dead. No more would they have to worry about a father betting away all of their money. His family was dead, damned to the beyond. And he would follow them.</p><p>	The rope of the noose was itchy, his hated it the moment the texture hit his flesh, but who said death would be a great thing. In all honesty, he was going to die in a better way than his family. His skin wouldn’t turn black with infection, his skin would never grow warm with fever, he would die with a snap, not slowly. At least he was given that blessing.</p><p>The stool under his feet was much more wobbly than he had expected, it swaying as he tightened the rope. He just had to breathe, then it would be over.  </p><p>One. He thought about everything he was leaving behind; not much, but still. He’d never have to fear that the plague would get him. He’d never have to squander for money. He’d never feel the warmth of the golden sun, or see the flowers that grew by the spring. </p><p>Two. His mind turned to his family. His beautiful sister, who’s dark hair and deep eyes pulled in any man who dared look her way. His mother, who worked endlessly to protect her own. His father who spent more time with dice than with his own flesh and blood.</p><p>Three. The stool tipped away. Then, there was a snap. Then, nothing. </p><p>But, then, Beetleguese opened his eyes. Shit. He rose slowly, his hands moving to his neck. Did he fail? He had to have. Why else would he be on the floor? <br/>The sound of talking surrounded him, making his head snap the noise. </p><p>“Get up!” This voice was rough, yet feminine. </p><p>“What?” Beetleguese found himself asking, his gaze flying to look at a short woman with a stick of something with smoke coming out of the end. “Is that?” He heard himself ask.</p><p>“A cigarette, a blessing from the future,” She took a breath of it, smoke leaving a slit on her throat. </p><p>“Ciger-ate?” He repeated, his eyebrows creased in confusion. </p><p>“Lord, you illiterates are the worst,” The woman growled, “You are dead, and since you killed yourself, well, lets just say, this will be an interesting eternity for you,” The woman began to walk away, “Follow me!” </p><p>Beetleguese struggled to rise to his feet, and reach the surprisingly fast woman as she moved across the room, “Where are we going?” They moved through a hallway that was so bright, the man had to cover his eyes. </p><p>The woman said nothing as they moved, until they finally stopped, after moving through several halls. “My office,” She pushed him into a chair in front of her desk. <br/>“What is all of this?” The dead man asked, looking around at all the papers and books that were scattered all over.</p><p>“Mr. Beetleguese, my name is Juno,” She sat down in a moving chair of sorts, “Welcome to the Netherworld,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ryan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice and his clones are at it again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks dweebletpri for the prompt! Please feel free to comment any ideas or prompts you may have. If you sent them in, I’ll work on them and have them out as soon as possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scream echoed around the Maitlands-Deetz household on a bright afternoon, causing Lydia, Charles, Barbara, and Adam to quickly rush into the kitchen of the house. Once they arrived, they found Delia, with her face pale and another, thin, man in a striped suit, eating something from the trash can. </p><p>    “Stop standing there, get that man,” Delia pointed to the striped man, “Out of the house,” </p><p>    Charles stayed frozen, his brows creased at the sight, “How’d he even get in?”</p><p>    Delia turned to her fiance, glaring at him, “The Hell I know, just get it,” The man moved a bit, throwing a box to the side, resulting in a squeal from the red haired woman, “Out!” </p><p>    “Have you tried to ask it to go, nicely,” Adam asked quietly, hiding behind Barbara, who just lightly pet his head. </p><p> </p><p>    Delia’s gaze fell to the ghost, “Yes, Adam,” She answered, her voice thick with sarcasm, “I asked the strange creature that broke into my house to go nicely,”</p><p>    “See-”</p><p>    “I told him to please get the fuck out,” Delia flinched as the striped man moved once more, going to another strange food in the trash can. </p><p>    Lydia’s face was red from all the laughter she was keeping in at the sight. Dear Lord, how she wished she had brought her phone with her, “I,” She finally breathed out, “Think I know who’s fault this is,” All the adults turned to the goth teenager. </p><p>    “Who’s?” Charles asked, his tone dark. </p><p>    “Dad, honestly, who’s the only striped rat we know?”</p><p>    In a flash, Delia let out a shrill cry of, “Beetlejuice”, summoning the demon himself, with a cloud of smoke.</p><p>“You called, bitches?” He appeared, a pair of sunglasses on his face, even though it was already dark outside.</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Yeah, BJ, isn’t that one of your clones?” Lydia cut in, pointing to the man eating trash.</p><p>The demon took off his sunglasses, slowly, like one would see in a movie, before smiling widely, “Yep! I thought I lost him!”</p><p>“Lost him!?” </p><p>“Yeah, the rest are in my room!” Beetlejuice began to walk over to the strange man. </p><p>“The rest?” Barbara questioned.<br/>The demon nodded, “My clones and me are close, so I thought, why not summon them for a little smoke?”</p><p>“Not in my house!” </p><p>“Calm your tits, Chuck, we do it all the time,” The man’s face turned red at BJ’s words, “But, this time Ryan over here, decided that he wanted to go for a snack,” The clone’s turned to the moldy man as he said his name. </p><p>“Just, get him out of here,” Delia breathed out, shaking her head slightly. </p><p>“A-okay, Dillion,” Beetlejuice pointed finger guns at the woman, before turning to the clone, “Come, my child, we must go smoke weed!” He turned dramatically, the clone following closely behind. </p><p>“Please don’t!” Charles called out. </p><p>“Get high with me!” The demon called behind him as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. </p><p>Lydia smiled and turned away from her family at his words. “Well, you heard the man,” she began to go into the hallway. Behind her she listened to the sound of all her parents yelling her name. Oh, this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks Davie for suggesting this. Delia is sick, and it seems that one person is ready to help take care of our favorite Life Coach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, Davie, for suggesting this! Delia's sick, and someone is ready to help her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Delia felt bad, that was a huge understatement. She felt like absolute shit, and not even her crystals were making her feel any better. That alone, was super concerning. On top of that, Charles had taken Lydia to New York to see a new musical, a celebration for her acing Algebra 2, and they weren’t going to return to Connecticut until tomorrow. Joy.</p><p>	The redhead groaned and turned over once more, her head hot and her body cold. She wanted to eat, but the thought of eating was enough to make her gag. With a sigh, the woman rose slightly, her head pounding. Delia was tired of laying and resting, but it seemed to be the only thing she could do.<br/>	She could make out the distant sound of Adam and Beetlejuice playing some sort of game (probably Minecraft, as Lydia got them into it), and had to grit her teeth as her headache got worse. Of course she had to be sick. From the light streaming in from behind the blinds, it would be an amazing time to work on her Zen Garden. Not to mention, the kitchen needed clean, the sheets needed washed, and-</p><p>	A knock sounded at the door, breaking the sick woman’s train of thought, “Delia?” Barbara’s light voice echoed around the room, making Delia groan slightly. <br/>	“Yes?” Her voice was rough, both due to the fact it hurt and due to the lack of speaking she had down. </p><p>	The wooden door softly swung open, revealing the blonde ghost herself, a bowl in her hand, “I made some vegetable soup for you,” She began to walk in the room, taking in the heavy atmosphere. Delia just nodded lightly, her whole body protesting as she reached for the bowl in her houseguest’s hands. “What’s your temperature?” </p><p>	“What?” Delia asked.</p><p>	“Have you taken your temperature?” Barbara moved closer to the woman on the bed, “As a ghost I can’t really feel things like that,” She looked at her hands.</p><p>	Delia forced out a fake laugh, “Yeah, I have,” She paused, trying to think what it said, “It was one-hund-red and one, I think,” She set the bowl on the nightstand beside the bed, slide a few crystals out of the way. </p><p>	Barbara turned to the woman in shock, “Have you taken anything?” </p><p>	“No, but I moved my crystals, they’ll help my au-ra and will help me get well,” She pointed to the large amount of rocks scattered around her, “Plus, I rubbed on some pep-permint on my face,” </p><p>	The ghost shook her head before she quickly moved into the master bathroom. She moved fast, returning soon with a bottle in her hand.</p><p>“What’s that?” The redhead asked, tilting her head as best as she could.</p><p>“Pepto Bismol,” </p><p>Delia creased her brows, “I won’t take that, it’s not all nat-rual-”</p><p>	“Delia, you are going to take this,” Barbara quickly cut the woman off, “It’ll help you get better, trust me,”</p><p>	“It’s bad for my energy-”</p><p>	“I’m like 95% sure that dying from the flu would be worse for your energy,” The ghost moved to read the label on the bottle, “Plus, Charles would have my hide for letting you stay sick,”</p><p>	Delia shook her head once more, “But, you’re dead-”</p><p>“I died because the floor broke, not because of the flu,” Barbara began to fill the plastic cup that came with the medicine, “I swear this will help you, just trust me,” She began to walk over to the sick woman, begging her to take the medicine. </p><p>Delia knew that she would have to take it now, or Charles wouldn’t let it go. She forced her eyes shut, while she nodded, her hands taking the cup of pink liquid. In a flash, she downed it, as one would do a shot. She internally winced at the bitter taste, but put up no real fight. </p><p>“Now, you’re going to take a nap,” Barbara took the now empty cup from her hand, a soft smile on her face. Delia just nodded, too weak to put up any real fight. “I’ll put the soup in the fridge, it’ll be there when you wake up,” Barbara quickly grabbed the bowl and made her way to the doorway. Right before she closed the door, she heard the weak calling of her name by Delia.</p><p>“Yes?” She asked, beginning to close the door.</p><p>“Barbara,” Delia began to lay back down, “Thank you,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to both intergalxtic and Kp for giving me prompts for this chapter. Beetlejuice and Delia spend a day together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to both intergalxtic and Kp for giving me prompts for this chapter. Beetlejuice and Delia spend a day together.<br/>Also, feel free to comment any prompts or ideas you'd like to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delia was done working with plants, she never wanted to see another blade of grass again, yet outside, her Zen Garden was only just beginning to look like something. Her whole body felt like it was covered with filth, her hands were caked with dirt, and her back ached. Damn, she was getting old. All she wanted to do was to take a shower and go to sleep.</p><p>	As she walked into her and Charles bedroom, her mind almost missed the person who was laying on the bed, but thankfully, she saw it. </p><p>	“Sup, Debbie Ryan,” Delia groaned as she heard Beetlejuice’s rough voice echo around the room.</p><p>	“Beetlejuice,” She turned, a fake smile on her lips as she turned to the demon, “What a surprise!” </p><p>	“Yeah, I was bored, so I thought, ‘Why not check in with the Ol’ Bastard and Princess Diana herself’,” He explained, jumping to his knees.</p><p>	The red haired woman rolled her eyes at his words, “So you have no other reason to be here?” She gently asked.</p><p>	“Well,” He started, “Lydia said that you seemed bummed that she couldn’t go shopping with you, so I offered to go with you myself!” He clapped his hands together. </p><p>	Delia froze at his words, “You want to go shopping with me?” There had to be a catch.</p><p>	“Yeah! I mean, Lydia’s always talking about how dresses ‘show her personality more than pants’, so, I wanna go find one my size!” He was basically shaking with excitement. </p><p>	“You want to go shopping, with me, to find a dress?” </p><p>	“Yep!” He floated off the bed, moving to the older woman, “Let’s go!” He began to pull Delia towards the door.</p><p>	“Wait!” She cried out as she was pulled, causing the demon to stop, “The mall isn’t open until the morning,”</p><p>	Beetlejuice paused, as if he was thinking about what she was saying, “Well,” He stopped, “We’ll go first thing in the morning!” In a flash, the demon snapped his fingers, making him disappear, leaving Delia to wonder what she had just gotten herself into. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	Breathe. Stretch. Breathe. Stretch. Delia carefully started her morning yoga, making sure to stay mindful to the rare quietness around her. This is where she felt most comfortable, in her happy place, doing yoga in the soft morning rays of sun. She took another breathe through her nose, taking in the smell of burning sage. This was amazing-</p><p>	“Rock! Are you ready?!” Beetlejuice’s voice suddenly erupted from around her, breaking all peace Delia might have found. </p><p>	“Rock? That doesn’t even start with D,” Delia groaned from the ground, part of her longing for the demon to go away and leave her to her yoga, “And it’s five a.m.”</p><p>	“Last time I checked, Dawyne Johnson started with a D,” The green haired demon floated down to the ground, sitting criss cross applesauce as a child might, “Plus, isn’t it you who always says that ‘Rise with the sun’ bullshit?” He tilted his head, visibly confused. </p><p>	Delia waved him off, “Yeah, but five a.m.” She looked at the clock to make sure she was correct. It may be closer to six now, but still, “Stores aren’t even open right now,” </p><p>	“We could always break in-”</p><p>	“No,” Delia put her hand up, stopping him, “Let me get dressed, then we can go get breakfast at Hardees or whatever,” Delia rose from her position on the floor, and began to make her way to the stairway.</p><p>	“Hell yeah, Hardees!” She shook her head as she made her way up the stairs. This was going to be an interesting day. </p><p>	Delia quickly changed into one of her many light sundresses, and made her way down to a very eager demon, who was literally jumping with joy. </p><p>Thankfully, after five biscuits from Hardees for him, Beetlejuice seemed to calm down. Delia herself just ate a few hash rounds, which were doused in grease. By the time they left the restaurant, a few stores were beginning to open. </p><p>Their first stop was one of Delia’s favorite stores, ‘A Crystal A Day’. She quickly realized that this must be the first time Beetlejuice had left the house. With each new isle, the demon’s eyes grew wider. The awe on the Ghost with the Most’s face was amazing. Still, Delia quickly purchased a few new crystals and left to go to the next store. </p><p>They wandered through store after store, not finding anything at all, until finally, they found the most beautiful dress that Beetlejuice had ever seen. Of course, it was striped, thin white stripes cutting through the dark fabric. Thankfully, they happened to have it in a size that the demon could fit in.</p><p>It was odd at first, for Delia to see the demon she had grown so used to, in a dress and not his usual suit, but it suited him. The back thankfully had ties that allowed it to be tighter in the chest area, but he looked lovely in it. He even let out a 'Fuck gender roles' as he looked at his reflection.</p><p>As the two finally left the store, both were ready to head home, and stuffed with mall pretzels, Delia realized how dark the sky had gotten. From behind she heard the low rumble of thunder. Shit, she hadn’t realized that it was supposed to storm. </p><p>Delia pulled Beetlejuice to her car, both thankfully buckled up by the time rain started to fall. But, they both still heard the roar of thunder from inside of the vehicle. Beetlejuice tensed at the sound, still not used to how loud it was. He turned to Delia, thinking she would be fine, yet when he saw her, the redhead’s face was pale and her eyes were screwed shut.</p><p>“Daniel?” He jokingly asked, trying to ignore the storm outside.</p><p>“Yeah?” Delia’s voice was weak as she slowly opened her eyes. </p><p>	Beetlejuice just stared at the woman, realizing that she was afraid of the storm outside, something he thought only he felt. With each thud, he watched as she flinched, trying to stay calm. </p><p>“Uh,” He racked his brain for something, “You wanna listen to music?” Yes, he thought, music would drown out the sound of thunder from outside. </p><p>“Sure,” Delia shakly turned on the radio, some new pop song blaring, but neither of them cared. Just as long as they couldn’t hear the storm outside.</p><p>The two quickly pulled out of the mall parking lot and made their way back home, talking about random things as they went. Finally, they pulled into the driveway of their house, the rain now only lightly drizzling. </p><p>Beetlejuice quickly jumped out, grabbing his dress and sprinted quickly to the front door, much to the enjoyment of Delia. She slowly got out as well, grabbing her few bags from the car before making her way to the porch. Surprisingly, the green haired demon still stood in the doorway, a large smile on his face.</p><p>“Danny,” He incorrectly called the woman, earning a laugh from the older Deetz.</p><p>“Yes?” She asked.</p><p>In a flash, Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, taking her back. She could barely hear him when her whispered a few words, but she was glad she heard the faint, “Thank you for everything,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. On the Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you Grace Federspiel for this prompt! Beetlejuice and Lydia have their ups and downs, but they will always be friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Grace Federspiel for this prompt! Beetlejuice and Lydia have their ups and downs, but they will always be friends.  Thank you guys for reading! And, as always, feel free to comment any prompts or ideas you may have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I honestly don’t get why you are so depressio,” Beetlejuice complained as he watch Lydia flip through an old photo album, “I mean, she’s just your mom,” He moved closer, staring at the photos of a young, blonde Lydia, with her mom and dad, “What’s to miss about her?” He walked back to the bed, falling into it, “Like, why would you look at that instead of messing with Donald’s rocks?” He rose to look at his BFFFF, “Why do you-”</p><p>	“Shut up, okay?” Lydia’s voice was cold as she flipped through past photos, trying to memorize everything about her mother through the ink and paper. </p><p>	“Why though?” Beetlejuice continued on his rant, “I mean, you’ve met my mom,” He pointed a finger at her, “She legit tried to damn you to the Netherworld for forever, and-”</p><p>	“Shut up!” Lydia growled this time, her eyes burning with tears as her fingers touched the faces in the pictures. “Not all people, mothers, are like yours,” She turned to the demon, the first tear falling down her cheek. “My mother was the best person you could ever meet, but she died,” Lydia cursed herself, “You might not like your mom, but don’t act like it’s not her fault, after all, raising you would be no joyride. If I was her, booze sounds much better than a brat!”</p><p>Lydia felt her heart stop as she watched Beetlejuice hair turn black, and his face fall. Shit, she shouldn’t have gone off on him. </p><p>Tears formed in the demon’s eyes as he weakly glared at his best friend, “If that’s how you feel,” With a snap, he was gone, leaving Lydia alone with her regret. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	Beetlejuice sat on the roof, wishing he could feel the fall breeze, or hear the birds, or do anything other than think. He might not be the smartest, but you didn’t have to be smart to get trapped in your insecurities. </p><p>	And, who knew, maybe Lydia was right? After all, he wasn’t the best person, nor was he the cleanest, or the easiest to get along with. He had just thought that, perhaps, maybe he had found a group of people that accepted him.</p><p>	No one judged him too harshly when he ate all the soap in the house. They never knocked him down for liking men and women and literally anything else. Dan even helped him get over some of his mom trama. It was amazing. But, of course he had to go and screw it up. </p><p>	He should have just listened to Lydia when she asked him to be quiet, but he knew that once his mouth started running, it wouldn’t stop. Still, he knew how much Lydia’s ‘Dead Mom’ meant to her, she even jumped to Hell for a chance to see her. </p><p>	Just, everytime he thinks of a mom, his mother comes to mind. He would fall into the void of darkness, the stench of cheap cigarettes and spilt booze overtaking everything. Beetlejuice could feel his whole body long for peace, for love, for everything he never got. </p><p>	Of course he was just a screw up. He should have realized it was the truth, instead of falling into Maitlands-Deetz’s tricks. Cause, if he was being honest, who could love him? Who could honestly love a fuck up, that couldn’t take socialques, and that ate his feelings, and-</p><p>	“Beetlejuice,” The demon sat up at the sound of his name. Behind him, he sensed Lydia carefully walking onto the roof.</p><p>	“Lydia,” He spat, turning around fully. The goth teenager froze when his eyes met hers, fear dripping from her posture. </p><p>	“Hey, can I sit with you?” She asked, pointing to the spot next to the demon. He said nothing, but nodding, the girl quickly moving to sit down. She was shorter than him, one of the only people to be, even when sitting, “I’m sorry,” She softly whispered, the wind blowing it into the demon’s ears. </p><p>	He turned to his best friend, shock written across his face, “What?” </p><p>	She turned to him, her eyes red and cheeks blotchy, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things,” She looked down at the dying grass as she spoke. </p><p>	A cold laugh ripped it’s way from the demon’s throat, “Sorry, Scarecrow? It was all correct, so why lie?” He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep out the cold. </p><p>	Her head snapped up, “No it wasn’t. You are amazing, BJ, never forget that,” She shook more, due to the cold breeze.  </p><p>	The demon rolled his eyes, damn these breathers, and their need for warmth, “Here,” He slowly slipped off his mold jacket, and wrapped it around the young girl’s shoulders. </p><p>	Lydia shook her head, “I won’t take this until you accept that you are the best demon ever,” She looked him dead in the eyes. Did she know how much she sounded like Delphie? </p><p>	“Fine, fine, I’m the most bestest demon ever,” He shook his head, “Now, don’t freeze to death,”</p><p>	“Can’t, my superpower is my ability to not die,” She mumbled, bringing the jacket around her whole body. </p><p>	Beetlejuice laughed, “I thought your superpower was being gay?” She hit him softly with the sleeve.</p><p>	“Shut up,” She watched as the demon beside her tensed at her words, “Sorry,” </p><p>	“‘S fine,” </p><p>	She bit her lip, “No, it’s not,” From inside the house, the two friends heard Barbara calling them in.</p><p>	“Isn’t it Mario Kart night?” The demon asked as they rose to go into the house. </p><p>	Lydia nodded, moving quickly towards the window. “Yep,” She began to step into the house, “Last one to the living room is a dumbass,” With that she took off, leaving Beetlejuice alone on the roof. </p><p>	He smiled to himself, thinking about his BFFFF. Yes, this was where he was meant to be. And, it might not always be perfect, but he was home. He moved slowly to the window, before taking off. Afterall, the last thing he wanted was to lose to Lydia. And, it was on like Donkey Kong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lost in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you annalisa for the prompt for this chapter. Lydia and Delia are lost and Charles' blood pressure is way too high to be healthy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you annalisa for the prompt for this chapter. Lydia and Delia are lost and Charles' blood pressure is way too high to be healthy. <br/>It's currently Midnight for me, and I'm dying, but hey, feel free to send any prompts you may have or ideas you want to see, cause I've got an unhealthily large amount of free time on my hands!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You said ‘walk or yoga’, not get lost in the smallest fucking town in America,” Lydia groaned from her spot on the ground. Her feet were killing her, her head hurt, and to top it off, she was lost with Delia. And, for a woman who had always lived in a city, she had the worst sense of direction ever, “Why don’t we just retrace our steps?” </p><p>	Delia rubbed her temples, “Because it’s ass-senstally nighttime, and it’d be dangerous to go back through the woods,” She squinted, trying to see if the light in the distance was from a house, or just from a low star. </p><p>“This is why we bring phones places, Delia,” Lydia rose to her feet, “I just wanna go to sleep,” She dramatically sighed, before heading off in a random direction. <br/>“Wait!” Delia cried out, following the teenager, “You can’t go wandering off! What if we get killed!” </p><p>“What if we get stuck here and die?” Lydia continued to walk, “I miss Spotify,” </p><p>Delia guestered around them, “But, nat-ure is our friend, and we must not disrespect it, everything will be fine, because-”</p><p>“‘Everything happens for a reason’, and all that bullshit,” Lydia waved her stepmother off, before stopping, “You understand if we don’t get home soon, dad will freak out,’</p><p>Delia stopped as well, “And?” She asked, not understanding. <br/>The teenager sighed, “If dad freaks out, then the whole Coast Guard will be called to find us,” She smiled to herself, “I don’t think dear Gala would do well with that many people wandering on it,” </p><p>Delia looked confused before it sunk in, “Shit,” She breathed out, “We need home now!” </p><p>The goth teenager nodded, “See, now we will head this way, retracing our steps,” She moved back into the woods, “You will use rocks as weapons, and sticks as stafts, no longer are we modern women, we are wild,” Lydia’s eyes went wide as she spoke, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>Delia followed behind her, “Not going to happen,” She pointed to the lanyard around her neck, “I have pep-per spray, if we need it!” </p><p>The girl groaned, “That’s no fun,” She moved deeper into the woods, following the trail they had walked on early, before it got dark, “But, at least, with my help, we will soon be in our warm house,”</p><p>“Why don’t you tap your heels together and say ‘There’s no place like home’,” Lydia turned to her stepmother and stuck out her tongue. Lord help both of them when they returned home.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	“They’re dead! I know it,” Charles had been non stop pacing for the last hour or so as he waited for his wife and daughter to return home, “Why aren’t they back yet?” He turned to the clock, as the hands moved, the time now past nine. </p><p>	“They probably got lost, Charles,” Barbara softly spoke from the couch as she watched the head of the house pace, “They’ll be here soon,”</p><p>	“No, they’re dead in a fucking alley way,” Charles ran his hand through his hair, “Why did they leave their phones, Barbara?” He asked, guestering to the phones on the table, one with a black phone case and the other covered with flowers. </p><p>	“Delia likes her walks to be ‘one with nature’,” Adam answered as he walked into the living room, Beetlejuice trailing behind him. “They’re both strong, independent women, nothing has happened, nor will it,” </p><p>	“Yes!” Charles stopped, hope on his face, before it fell, “But, she’s never been this late,” He began to move once more, to the annoyance of Barbara. </p><p>	“Chuck, you bastard,” Beetlejuice spoke, “Delia probably wanted to show Lydia something new, probably took more time than normal. Plus, I mean, I kinda get this sense when people die, and they’re fine,” He waved it off.</p><p>	Charles opened his mouth to argue with the demon, but the sound of the front door opening stopped him. Each member in the house quickly turned. There, in the doorway, very awkwardly, stood Delia and Lydia, who looked fine, other than the fact they were sweaty and covered in dirt. </p><p>	“Hi?” Delia waved weakly, uncomfortable under everyone’s gaze. </p><p>Lydia quickly turned to her stepmother, shouting a quick, ‘It was Delia’s fault’, before bolting upstairs and into the shower. </p><p>	Charles moved first, embracing his wife, “Jesus Christ, woman, where have you been?” Delia was taken back by the question, but quickly realized that it was too late to fully explain.</p><p>	“Long story,” She watched as her husband opened his mouth, “Too long for tonight,” She then turned to the ghost and demon, who were still standing in the living room, “Thank you for talking with him,” </p><p>	Barbara smiled at the living couple, “No problem, just glad to see you two safe,” She quickly ushered Adam and Beetlejuice back upstairs, leaving the two older Deetz’s alone. </p><p>	“Delia-” Charles started, only to be cut off.</p><p>	“Charles, I’m sweaty and gross and tired,” She looked down at the outfit she had on, all of it covered in filth, “I’m going to take a shower, then sleep, we’ll talk about this tomorrow,” </p><p>	Charles opened his mouth, ready to protest, “But-”</p><p>	“Nope! Lydia and I are fine, and we’ll be here in the morning, but I don’t have the energy nor the willpower to talk about how lost we were,” </p><p>	Charles nodded, before a yawn left him, “Fine, but don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation,” </p><p>	Delia smiled softly, then pressed a sort kiss on her husband’s lips, “I wouldn’t dream of it,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to dweebletpri for this idea. Adam has a soap collection that he loves, but he also has a demon and daughter that love to be stupid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to dweebletpri for this idea. Adam has a soap collection that he loves, but he also has a demon and daughter that love to be stupid.  I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope you like it! Also, feel free to comment any ideas or prompts you may have! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was truly proud of a few things he had accomplished in his living part of his life, but his soap collection made it onto that list. Somehow, the soaps managed to survive not only the Deetz’s moving in, but also Beetlejuice’s whole ‘Let’s remodel the house!’, which was amazing. So, Adam chose to do the most stupid thing, he chose his prized soap collection to the demon himself. </p><p>	“Sexy!” Beetlejuice entered the attic as he always did, loud, “Babs said you had something to show me?” He walked over to his boyfriend, a smirk on his face.</p><p>	The ghost nodded eagerly, and motioned for Beetlejuice to follow him, “I was going to wait for Lydia to come up here too, but I’ll show you first!” They went over to a table that was covered by queen sheets (That had eye holes cut into them). In a flash, the cloth was pulled, revealing what was really under the sheets.</p><p>	“Fruits!...?” The demon cocked his head to the side, confused by the table full of bright shapes.</p><p>	Adam shook his head, a smile on his face, “Soaps!” He picked up one that was shaped like a rubber ducky, and held it up, “Isn’t it amazing?” The ghost began to trace the shape of the soap.</p><p>	“Yeah?” Beetlejuice answered, still confused, “But, I thought soaps were just in those jug thingies,” He picked up a watermelon slice of soap. </p><p>	“They can be like this too,” Adam put the duck back down, now gazing at the full table of soap in front of him. It had taken years to get so many, but in the end, it was worth it to him. <br/>        "Do they taste better?" Adam opened his mouth to answer the demon, only to be cut off. </p><p>	“Adam?” Lydia’s voice rang out, echoing around the attic, “You in here?”</p><p>	“Yep, come over here Lydia,” The girl stepped in, moving quickly to see what her best friend and ghost father were looking at. </p><p>	“Is that all soap?” She asked, her nose wrinkling.</p><p>	Adam nodded, proudly, waving his hand over the table, “Yeah,”</p><p>	Lydia just nodded, and began to look at the colorfully shaped items on the table, “Oh, dad was looking for you, I think a shelf broke,” </p><p>	The ghost nodded and began to leave the attic, but he stopped in the doorway, “I’ll be right back, so don’t be stupid,” </p><p>	Lydia waved him on, “We won’t be,” Adam turned and fully left the attic, wondering what the Deetz’s had broken this time.</p><p>	“So…” Beetlejuice started, grabbing a soap that looked like pizza.</p><p>	“I dare you to eat that,” Lydia quickly whispered, pointing to the soap. </p><p>	Without hesitation, the demon took a large bite out of the soap, his best friend laughing as he did, “I guess great minds do think alike,” </p><p>	“What does it taste like?” </p><p>	“Soap,” He quickly stated, but that didn’t stop him from taking another bite from the slice of soap pizza, “But, it has, like, a bitter aftertaste,” </p><p>	Lydia turned back to the table in front of her, “Well, I think you should try all of them, for science,” She grabbed a tiny strawberry soap.</p><p>	Beetlejuice laughed, grabbing it from the girl, “Hell yeah,” In a flash he threw the whole piece of soap into his mouth, “This is so much better than those Tide Pods!”</p><p>        Maybe Adam would be mad that his soaps where getting eaten, but after all, Lydia had said it was for science.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Booze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to Whizzer for the idea! I'm sorry its so short through. Beetlejuice has one true fear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Whizzer for the idea! I'm sorry its so short through. Beetlejuice has one true fear.  <br/>Feel free to comment anymore prompts or ideas you might have! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice was all for a good time. He would totally smoke weed if you had it, snort some crack if it was there, all that shit was fine for him. Yet, the moment alcohol was involved, he was out. Not only was the demon extremely lightweight when it came to the liquid courage, but it brought back so many memories.</p><p>Whiskey was the worst for him. Charles drank it alot, not to get drunk, but just for the bitter taste, for the burn; It was Juno’s favorite. She wasn’t like Charles through, she did it to get drunk. To forget about him, her biggest mistake. The first time he saw Charles drinking it, he hid himself in the attic for hours. That was until the Maitlands finally got him out, using love and cookies (His biggest weaknesses) to comfort him.</p><p>Wine was slightly better for him, after all, Miss Argentina drank it all the time in Hell. Delia drank it a lot as well, which kinda brought some comfort. But, anytime it spilled, he felt his heart race. Juno drank anything she could find, wine included, and when it spilled, it was usually his fault. His scars still burned sometimes, when he saw the liquid, but thankfully Delia was willing to limit the amount she drank around him. </p><p>Anytime the smell of booze filled the air, he just went numb, his whole body trying to protect himself from his past. According to Lydia, he looked paler than a corpse and his hair went black. And, he hated himself for it. He knew that the residence of the household would never hurt him, they loved, or tolerated him enough that it would never be a problem. They would never hurt him. Not like she had. </p><p>The first time Charles pulled out whiskey around him, that’s when he realized it wasn’t normal to be afraid of it. He watched the old man’s face get covered with worry. When Delia became tipsy around him, and he went numb, he watched as she sobered up, ready to help him. </p><p>He slowly got used to the smell, understanding that his mother was gone, and never able to hurt him ever again. And, it would take time for him to fully get over his fear, but when he was around his family, he’d get through it. After all, he was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ready, Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to LydiaDeetz for recommending this! Delia and Charles take a fall and some ghost forget how humans work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to LydiaDeetz for recommending this! Delia and Charles take a fall and some ghost forget how humans work.  <br/>I'm sorry that this is later than normal (I went fishing and forgot to wear sunscreen, so I got kinda sick, but I'm better now!). Happy Pride all you folks out there! Feel free to comment any ideas you might have, or prompts you want to see?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Charles!” Delia called out, tilting her head slightly to the side. </p><p>	From behind her she heard the stairs groan as the man came downstairs, “Yes?” His deep voice brought a smile to the woman’s face.</p><p>	“Does this mistletoe look crooked?” She pointed to the green plant hanging on the door frame in front of the couple.</p><p>	Charles took a look at it, “Maybe it needs to be pushed slightly to the right,” Delia moved to push it to the side slightly, hitting it so that it was pointing straight at the ground, “Perfect,” He moved to put his arm around his wife.</p><p>	Delia giggled to herself as she moved closer to her husband, “Well, look what we’re under,” She nodded up.</p><p>	As Charles leaned in to kiss Delia, a sudden cracking sound filled the air, making both of the adult’s heads snap up. </p><p>	“What-” Charles barely opened his mouth when the sound came back, only louder than the first. Then, the floor fell out, dropping both of the Deetz’s into the basement, their screams echoing around the house. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	“BJ, what did you scare Delia again?” Lydia walked into the living room, her eyes glued to her phone. </p><p>	The demon appeared behind her, confused by the scream he had just heard, “Nope!” As they moved, the gaping hole in the floor revealed itself. “Hey, Lyds, you see that too?” </p><p>	Beside him, the teenager huffed and slowly turned off her phone, her face full of annoyance, “See what?” The demon guestered wildly to the hole in the floorboards, near the base of the stairs, “Did you do that?”</p><p>	“Why, when something is broken, am I the first to be blamed?” Beetlejuice asked as they moved closer to it.</p><p>	“Because, 99.9% of the time, it is your fault,” Lydia began to edge closer to the very end of the broken boards.</p><p>	Finally, Beetlejuice grabbed the girl, pulling her away from the edge, “Stop,” </p><p>	Lydia glared at him, “Why? Something broke a hole into my Dark Room,” She waved her hand towards the hole. </p><p>	“Breathers can’t float, plus, I think that’s the spot the Maitlands died in,” He pushed her away, “Let me look, and check if it’s safe, then you can, ‘kay?”</p><p>	Lydia stopped to think it over, before nodding, “Fine,” </p><p>	Beetlejuice took one last look at his best friend, before moving towards the hole in the floorboards. As he moved, the ground protested with his weight, but it didn’t break. When he finally made it to the edge, he was floating, the boards no longer safe to stand on. </p><p>	“So, scarecrow, serious question time,” He was now floating over the middle of the hole, his eyes casted downwards.</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	“How would you feel, if perhaps,” He turned to his friend, his eyes wide, “Instead of having three dead parents, like, just speaking,” He looked back down, “You had five?” At the shocked look on the teenager’s face he continued, “Parents that were dead that is, because Chuck and Dora the Explorer have taken a fall, and-”</p><p>	Lydia started laughing, her face growing red as she did, “You’ve got to be shitting with me,” She breathed out through her chuckles, “You tore up Adam’s precious floor to fake kill my dad and Delia?” </p><p>	“Beetlejuice did what?!” Adam rushed down the stairs from above, Barbara following closely behind. He stopped at the last step, his eyes wide as he stared at the damaged floor, “Why would you do that?” He cried out.</p><p>	“I didn’t do it,” The demon just held up his hands, part of him confused on how the Maitlands had appeared so quickly, but, in fanfiction, anything can happen. <br/>	Lydia still was laughing, “He tried to tell me that dad and Delia were down there,”</p><p>	Barbara shook her head at the teen’s words, a small smile on her face, “Now, I doubt that is true,” She began to move closer to the opening in the floor, “I mean…” She stopped, her eyes wide as she peered down into the hole. “Adam, could you come look at this,” She motioned for her husband to look.</p><p>	“What, did he magic bodies or something shitty like that?” Lydia was still laughing, not fully understanding what was going on around her. </p><p>	“Uh, Lydia,” Barbara quickly moved over to the girl, “He’s not joking,”</p><p>	The girl’s laughter stopped at the ghost’s words, “Yeah, sure he’s not,” She began to walk around the hole.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” Adam questioned as she moved toward a door.</p><p>	“Going to look in the basement, because you guys won’t tell me the truth,” She quickly threw open the door and moved into the basement. The Maitlands and Beetlejuice gave each other concerned looks before floating down through the hole in the floorboards. </p><p>	“Holy shit!” Lydia’s scream echoed throughout the house as she saw her stepmother and father laying on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts, “Holy fucking shit,” She moved to them quickly as the others watched, not knowing what to do to comfort. </p><p>	“Lydia,” Barbara called out as the girl began to reach her parents, but she didn’t know what else to say. To say that she was sorry wouldn’t help. </p><p>	Lydia grabbed her father’s hand, tears dripping down her face, “Dad…” Suddenly, she froze, “Wait,” Her fingers found the pulse point on his wrist, “He’s still fucking alive,” </p><p>	“Kid, if the Maitlands didn’t survive that fall, I don’t think they did,” Beetlejuice said sadly.</p><p>	Lydia moved to Delia, quickly checking her pulse point, “You forgot to check if they had pulses?” She turned to the three non-breathers behind her.</p><p>	“Oh…” Adam turned to his wife.</p><p>	“Hey, we never took a medical class,” Barbara raised her hands in the air, “How were we supposed to know to check for a pulse?” </p><p>	“Common sense might help,” Lydia pulled out her phone, “They’re good, they just need to go to the hospital,” She tossed the phone to Adam, who fumbled to catch it, “Call for an ambulance,” The ghost just nodded before leaving the basement, already beginning to dial the number. </p><p>	“Lydia, we’re sorry-” Suddenly a groan was heard from behind the teenager.</p><p>	“Delia, how do you feel?” Lydia quickly fell to the ground beside her stepmother, worry on her face.</p><p>	“Fuckin’ shit,” The woman groaned from the ground, her eyes squeezed shut, “I’m to sober…” The rest of her words were too quiet to be heard, but Lydia took it as a good sign that the redhead was talking. </p><p>	Beetlejuice looked confused, “How did they live if the Maitlands didn’t?”</p><p>	Lydia shrugged, now moving to shake her father gently, “They’re white pussys,” She offhandedly said, “Wake up, dad,” The man growled as he was shook. </p><p>	“Charles, I think the floor broke,” Delia whined, trying to roll on her back.</p><p>	The oldest Deetz let out a dry chuckle, “No shit,” </p><p>	Lydia smiled at his words. Her father and Delia might not be fine, but at least they were alive, and honestly, that was enough. After all, who wants five dead parents?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Poptarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to azareth07 for the idea. Barbara and Delia talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to azareth07 for the idea. Barbara and Delia talk. <br/>Feel free to comment any prompts or ideas you might have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Barbara walked into the kitchen, the last thing she expected was to see someone eating Lydia’s poptarts, but it seemed like fate had other plans. As she entered, she didn’t see anyone or anything out of place. It wasn’t until she looked back at the table again, that she saw her.</p><p>	Delia was sitting at the table, a poptart shoved in mouth, “You’ve,” She took a breath, swallowing the breakfast sweet, “Seen nothing,” She pointed at the ghost, who just stood there in shock.</p><p>“Aren’t those Lydia’s?” Was all she could say as she watched the older woman take another bite of the frosted treat. </p><p>“Like I said,” She took another bite, “You’ve seen nothing at all,” </p><p>Barbara still stared, “Those aren’t vegan,”</p><p>Delia groaned, still eating it, “Being vegan fucking sucks!” She finished off the poptart in her hand, moving to eat the other one. </p><p>Barbara didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just sat at the table beside the red haired woman. </p><p>Delia passed her the Lydia’s box of the treats, “You want one?” </p><p>“Won’t Lydia kill us?” </p><p>A tiny smirk appeared on Delia’s lips as she shook her head, “I’m vegan, you’re a ghost,” She hit the box closer to the blonde, “Plus, it’s easier to blame it on Beetlejuice,”</p><p>Barbara nodded slowly and took one out of the box, the silver foil reflecting the light around her, “Do you do this often?” </p><p>Delia shook her head, taking a bite, “Not really, we just ran out of Girl Scout cookies,” She paused, “I just realized, I don’t know that much about you,” She let out a nervous giggle, “Which is strange, because you live in my house, or we live in yours?” </p><p>Barbara nodded, “Yeah,” </p><p>The two sat there, in uncomfortable silence until Delia finally spoke, “Well, hello, my name is Delia Schlimmer, soon to be Deetz, and I’m an ex model turned Life Coach!” She held out her hand. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Barbara Maitland, the ghost that lives in your attic, and I used to make pottery,” She shook Delia’ hand.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Barbara,” Delia smiled at the woman across from her, “So, how long have you been married?”</p><p>The ghost blushed as much as a dead person could, “Gosh, I think we are twelve years into our marriage,” She brushed her hair out of her face, “How long have you known Charles?” </p><p>Delia let out a laugh, “Honestly, I don’t really know,” She looked down, seemingly counting how long she had known her lover, “Nine or ten months, but, it was love at first sight,” She reassured, seeing the look of shock on her houseguest’s face. </p><p>Barbara nodded, still not fully understanding, “Well, what’s your favorite color?”</p><p>“Purple!” Delia smiled, “Your’s?” </p><p>“Yellow, probably,” A loud crash sounded from upstairs, causing both the women to flinch back, before laughing. “I should probably deal with that,” Barbara stood up, a soft smile on her face. </p><p>“That’s probably best,” Delia nodded from her seat, “I have to plan my funeral for when Lydia found out I ate her food,” Delia began to stand up, grabbing the box from the table. </p><p>Barbara began to leave the kitchen before stopping, “Hey Delia,”</p><p>The red haired woman turned to her, “Yep?”</p><p>“This was fun, we should do it again,” She finally rushed up the stairs, wondering what Beetlejuice broke this time, leaving Delia alone in the kitchen.</p><p>The woman smiled as she leaned up against the counter top, the half empty box of non-vegan poptarts in her hand, “Yeah,” She mumbled to herself, as she hid the near the back of the cabinet, “That’ll be fun,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. McDonald's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to intergalxtic for the prompt. Charles and Delia are kicked out of their house, so what's next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to intergalxtic for the prompt. Charles and Delia are kicked out of their house, so what's next?<br/>I already have a story sort of like this called, So Big, So Small, so feel free to check that out as well. Also, the 'PTSD' reference was from Leslie Kritzer's amazing broadway blog Seize the Day-O! Feel free to comment any ideas or prompts you might have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have PTSD,” Delia leaned against the car, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, “I have fucking PTSD,” She squeezed her eyes shut as she rocked back and forth. </p><p>	Charles paced beside her, his eyes glued on the house in front of them. He stared as the white walls began to get covered with stripes of black. “Why did she push us out?” He muttered. </p><p>Delia proceeded to freak out behind him, “We were possessed!” She looked at her hands as if they had betrayed her, “I don’t even know that song,” She began to cry harder to herself, makeup smearing down her face. </p><p>“Why’d she just push me away?” Charles asked louder, his pacing stopping, “Delia, you are a life coach, why would she do that?” </p><p>The redhead looked up at him, her eyes wide and bloodshot, “Uh,” She racked her mind, “It was just a response to moving on,” She wiped her nose on her sleeve, “She refused to move on, so she struck out, thus leading us here,” She gestured to the fact they were sitting in their own driveway. </p><p>Charles growled at his stupidity, of course Lydia wouldn’t be ready to move on yet, “Get in the car,” He suddenly said, much to the surprise of Delia.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Get in,” He pointed to the car she was leaning against, “I’m not going to mope in my own driveway,” Delia moved as quickly as she could in her dress, hopping into the passenger seat of the car, “I’m going to do it at McDonald’s with stale coffee,” He muttered to himself as he got into his seat. </p><p>The drive to America’s favorite fast food restaurant was quiet and tense. Delia was trying to stop crying, while Charles didn’t know what to think. When they got into the restaurant, Delia had to put on Charles’ suit jacket as her dress, which was practically gone, wasn’t considered a shirt. On top of that, all the workers gave them strange looks, due to how dressed up they were. Finally, after all that, Charles had gotten a cup of lukewarm coffee and Delia bought an apple pie, that being the only ‘vegan-friendly item’ on the menu. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Delia quietly asked as they sat down at the table farthest from everyone else who came to McDonald’s at ten p.m.</p><p>Charles laughed coldly, “Fucking amazing,” Delia gave him a look to continue, “Delia, my daughter summoned a demon to get me out of my own house, she possessed the whole dinner party, and on top of that I don’t even know if she’s safe,” His head fell onto the sticky table, “I don’t know what to do,” </p><p>Delia smiled slightly at the man she loved, who always liked to be in control. Now, he was lost and didn’t even know where he was going to sleep that night, “You have to admit, it was kinda fun, being possessed and all,” She tried to lighten the mood, “I didn’t know you could sing,” </p><p>“Don’t do it much,” He raised his head, his shoulders so slumped you’d think he was holding the weight of the world on them, “You got attacked by a pig,” He weakly smiled at his lover, his hand quickly found a piece of lettuce in her hair from the mess of a dinner party. </p><p>Delia shook at the thought of the vile creature that attacked her, then proceed to hump her, “Let’s forget that,” She clapped her hands together, “Unless you’re planning on moping around in this Mac-Donald’s all night, I suggest we get going,” She rose from her seat, the uneaten apple pie box in her hand.</p><p>“But, what about Lydia?” Charles asked, following Delia out of the restaurant. </p><p>She turned to the man, “I’ve life coached her dear, she could handle anything,” </p><p>“But, she’s with a demon,”</p><p>	“She is a strong and independent woman, plus, I doubt you could help her right now, when you’re about to pass out from exhaustion,” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “Now, you drive and I’ll find a hotel!” She jumped into the passenger seat of the car quickly, leaving Charles outside, alone.</p><p>He knew Lydia could make it through anything, but he was her father, he was allowed to be afraid for her. She was like Emily in that way, rash, yet she would make it through. He would come for her, tomorrow, then he would rid his house of that demon and protect his daughter at any cost. Yes, everything would be fine, she’d be okay.</p><p>He got in the driver’s seat. Everything would work out, tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ready, Set Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you Ceil for the prompt! Lydia waits at the hospital and can't help but fear for the worst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Ceil for the prompt! Lydia waits at the hospital and can't help but fear for the worst.  <br/>Hey! Sorry it took so long for an update, but I hope you enjoy. I kinda got distracted with both Mean Girl Bootlegs and the new Bee Movie musical called Ya Like Jazz? Well, anyway, feel free to comment any prompts or ideas you might have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia sat, seemingly alone in the hospital waiting room, stressing over both her dad and Delia. On top of that, the last time she had been inside a hospital was when her mother had died, so she was having a fantastic time. </p><p>	Beetlejuice was beside her, invisible to everyone else. The Maitlands had wanted to come, but couldn’t due to the fact they were stuck in the house. </p><p>	“Why do hospitals take so long?” Beetlejuice asked, playing with the stress ball Delia had gotten him. Lydia just shrugged, her mind forever away. Why was it taking so long? Afterall, it couldn’t be that bad, right? They had been alive at home, so they should be fine-</p><p>	“Deetz?” A doctor walked into the waiting room, a clipboard in her hand. Lydia quickly stood up, Beetlejuice rising soon after. </p><p>	“Here,” The doctor just sent her a soft smile, and waved for Lydia to follow her. </p><p>	“Your parents are fine,” She spoke as she led the teenager and demon through the halls. They finally stopped at the door with the names Deetz, Charles and Deetz, Delia written on the whiteboard. “Well, feel free to call the nurses station if you need anything,” The doctor sent Lydia one final smile, before walking away, leaving Lydia outside the room.</p><p>	“Are you going to go in?” Beetlejuice just stood behind her, peeking from over her shoulder, “Or are you just gonna stand here?”</p><p>	Lydia shook her head, seemingly trapped in her own mind, before she finally opened the door, relieving the very white hospital walls. She quickly moved in, comforted by the sound of the heart monitors, each beating at a steady rhythm.</p><p>Her eyes first found her father, who seemed to be very asleep, his head wrapped in cloth and his leg raised, as it was covered in a cast. She then saw Delia, who seemed to be struggling to use the T.V. with her left hand, her other hand raised up in a cast. Her nose also seemed to be covered in a layer of thick gauze. Finally, she seemed to give up with a huff.</p><p>“Lydia!” Delia squealed as her eyes met her stepdaughters, “Beetlejuice! Gosh, am I glad to see you two,” She motioned for them to come over to her bed, which both of them quickly did, “It’s so bor-ing in here,” </p><p>“Dilamond, it seems you pulled a Humpty Dumpty and fell,”</p><p>“No shit, Sherlock,” Delia quickly wrinkled her nose at the demon (Who she saw as a son, even if she would never openly admit it). She then noticed how pale her stepdaughter was, “Lydia?”</p><p>The girl nodded, trying to calm the storm inside of her, that came with the fact she could have lost both of her living parents, “Yep?” She forced a fake smile on her lips.</p><p>Delia was clearly not buying it, “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing!” She said far too quickly. </p><p>Delia shook her head softly, before turning to Beetlejuice, “Could you buy us a few snacks? I’m starving,” </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Beetlejuice pumped his fist. </p><p>Delia pointed to the side table with her good hand, “Take Charles’ wallet,” She cast her unconscious husband a glance, “He won’t be needing it for a while,” <br/>“Whatever, I’m getting cheese fries,” In a flash, the demon disappeared. </p><p>Delia shook her head, “One, did he just quote Mean Girls? Two, he does realize no one can see him right?” </p><p>Lydia let out a little laugh as she remembered her best friend’s strange obsession with the movie, “Does he care?” </p><p>Delia smiled lightly, “So,” She gave the teenager a knowing look, “What’s really wrong?” </p><p>Lydia froze, realizing that there was no point in lying, “I thought I had lost you and dad, and that’s scary, honestly. The moment I saw you guys, I realized that there was so much that I wanted to do with you guys, and all the stupid shit,” She began to rant, not knowing when to stop, “Like, I’ve already lost my mom, and the Maitlands are technically dead, I don’t want to lose anyone else,” </p><p>“Lydia-”</p><p>	“No! I know it’s dumb, my mind just is like, ‘Oh, your mom died here, so now more people will die here’, and, honestly, it’s not fun.” She took a breath, “I think I just I’m going to have a mental breakdown, then I’ll be fine,” She smiled.</p><p>Delia just shook her head, “Lydia, your father and I are fine, I swear,” She reached for the girl’s hand, “And, it’s fine to be scared, your human, hell, even Beetlejuice gets scared,”  Delia pulled the teenager closer to the bed, “You’ve lost so much, at such a young age,” Lydia looked away, tears forming in her eyes, “But, I swear to you, you are stuck with your father and I for forever, whether you like it or not,” </p><p>Lydia shook her head, a small smile on her lips, “You know I’ll hold you to that, right?” </p><p>“I’m counting on it,” Delia softly laughed to herself.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I just realized I won’t be able to do yoga for a while,” </p><p>Lydia wrinkled her nose at her stepmother, “A blessing in a curse,” </p><p>Suddenly, Beetlejuice appeared in the doorway, his arms full of different foods, “Sup, bit-”</p><p>“Beetlejuice, did we really need that much food?” Delia asked, her eyes wide.</p><p>The demon shrugged, “Bold of you to assume I was going to share,” He began to dump the food on the table, “But, I got you your bowl of grass, DJ,” He tossed the plastic container at the wounded redhead, who fumbled to catch it with her one good hand.</p><p>Lydia quickly grabbed a bag of SmartFood Popcorn before turning to her friend, “How much did this cost you?”</p><p>	“Turns out that you’re invisible when your me, so no one saw me, so I grabbed things that looked good,”</p><p>	“You stole this?” Delia exclaimed quickly, her eyes wide. </p><p>“Calm your tits, I put a hundred dollars on the counter,” Lydia turned away from his, ignoring the conversation Delia and Beetlejuice seemed to be in, over the money. She just let herself be soothed by the calming beating of the heart monitors. They were okay. Her parents were fine. Delia might not be able to do her yoga, and dad might not be able to work as much, but they’d be fine. And, honestly, that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Miss A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you to intergalxtic for the prompt. Delia and Miss Argentina meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to intergalxtic for the prompt. Delia and Miss Argentina meet.</p><p>Feel free to comment any ideas or prompts you might have! I've gotten back free time to write, so I should have everything back on track! Thanks a ton!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beetlejuice, you bastard!” Miss Argentina stepped through the doorway to the Living World, her temper rising. She quickly froze through, realizing she was standing in a living room, ironically (Since she’s dead ‘n all), a poor red haired woman on the floor in shock. “Sorry, I must be in the wrong in house, I’ll go-”</p><p> </p><p>	The woman quickly shook her head, a soft ‘No’ leaving her. </p><p> </p><p>	“Excuse me?” She asked, her accent thick with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>	“Sorry, no, don’t go,” The woman rose to her feet, a welcoming smile on her face, “Beetlejuice will be back soon, he just went with Lydia, my stepdaughter, to the store, to buy some more film,” The redhead explained.</p><p> </p><p>	“Well, then, who are you?” To say Miss Argentina was skeptical was an understatement, afterall, for the past several years, she had dealt with people trying to lie for a better afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>	“Oh, sorry,” The woman put her hand out, only to realize it was sweaty from whatever type of yoga she had been doing before the dead receptionist had appeared, “Delia Deetz, and you are?” </p><p> </p><p>	The blue-green skinned woman took in the appearance of the woman, Delia, in front of her. Her clothing was bright, varying in shades of purples and greens, much different than the clothing she had worn before she had died. “You may call me Miss Argentina, querdia,” She looked around the room, it was cluttered, full of photos, sculptors, and paintings alike. Nothing like the sort of place she would have thought some demon like Beetlejuice would even think of staying at.</p><p> </p><p>	“Would you like something to drink?” Delia’s soft voice broke the former pageant queen from her thoughts, “Water? Tea? Wine?” </p><p> </p><p>	Honestly, Miss Argentina didn’t even know if the dead could eat or drink, still she answered with a polite, “Water, por favor,” And followed the bubbly breather into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>	The green woman took in this room as well, it once more, very different from anything she was used to. She sat down at a stool that surrounded the island, and watched as Delia somehow got water from the fridge door. </p><p> </p><p>	“So, what has Beetlejuice done this time?” The breather asked as she handed the dead receptionist a glass. Miss Argentina raised it to her lips and took a drink, not feeling the water running down her throat, but the coolness, at least something different from what she usually felt. </p><p> </p><p>	The pageant queen shrugged, “Messed with some files, it’s a mess,” That was an understatement, but, what was telling a living person about the dead’s messes. It was quiet for a good while, both women not knowing how to act around each other. </p><p> </p><p>	“How’d you die?” The breather, Delia, bluntly asked, as the silence went on, before quickly squeaking, “I’m sorry!-”</p><p> </p><p>	“No, no, no,” Miss Argentina waved off the redhead, “It’s fine, I’m over it,” She held up her wrists, “Some accidents are worse than others, nina,” </p><p> </p><p>	The blood rushed out of the woman’s face in front of her, “Oh, dear,” Delia’s hands went to her own wrist, “Do you wanna talk about it,” </p><p> </p><p>	The pageant queen smiled to herself, “I understand how rash it was, and regret it. Don’t die until you have to,” </p><p> </p><p>	Delia seemed ready to ask another question, when the front door was thrown open. </p><p> </p><p>	“Be careful with that!” A young voice filled the house, someone the dead receptionist recognized.  </p><p> </p><p>	“I will, but you promised me poptarts!” Beetlejuice, he was back. </p><p> </p><p>	“I should be going,” Miss Argentina rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>	Around the corner, Beetlejuice entered the kitchen, his back to the people inside. Lydia followed, a smile on her face until she realized that people were in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>	“Hello?” She said, questionably. Beetlejuice turned to see what his friend was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>	“Miss A, I see you found-”</p><p> </p><p>	The green skinned woman put up her hand, “I’m not in the mood, you ruined decades worth of papers,” She rubbed her temples, “You have to come help,” </p><p> </p><p>	“Do I though?” The demon smiled slightly. </p><p> </p><p>	“Yes,” She harshly answered, before turning to the living woman behind her, “I’m going to have to cut this short, but gracias for inviting me in, Delia,” In a flash, Miss Argentina turned to Lydia, “It’s nice to see you again, in the living world this time,” </p><p> </p><p>	Lydia awkwardly nodded, “It’s nice to see you too,”</p><p> </p><p>	“Now, follow me Beetlejuice,” The demon just shook his head and stuck his tongue out, “Fine,” She began to walk out of the room, grabbing his collar as she went. “Thank you, once more, for inviting me in,” With that, she was gone. A knocking noise was heard from the living room, then nothing. </p><p> </p><p>	“What was that all about?” Lydia asked as she sat down, placing her bag onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>	“Beetlejuice was, well, himself, and made a mess in Hell,” Delia waved off her stepdaughter and went to busy herself with the dishes in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>	“You know something weird?” </p><p> </p><p>	“What?”</p><p> </p><p>	Lydia’s brows creased in confusion, “She looked exactly like you,” Her eyes got wide, “Why?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>